


The Children of the night

by sofi_cerise



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Multi, Pre-Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofi_cerise/pseuds/sofi_cerise
Summary: Parker a des doutes. Alec fait des recherches. Eliot s'enerve.





	The Children of the night

-Tu peux faire une recherche sur les loups-garous ?" Demanda Parker en se laissant tomber sur la chaise juste à côté d'Alec.  
-Quoi?!" Hardisson lâcha son écran du regard (et perdit sa partie de Tetris) pour fixer la jeune femme.  
-Tu sais, les créature qui deviennent velues les soirs de pleine lune.  
-Je sais ce qu'est un loup-garou !  
Parker le regarda sans broncher.  
-Je sais ce que les films et Twillight disent sur les loups-garous." rectifia alors Hardison. Parker sourit et le haker soupira. "Mais tu sais à quel point internet est vaste ?! Tu sais tout ce que je vais trouver comme conneries sur ce mythe ? Ca va me prendre des jours ! Et... et je sais même pas ce que je dois chercher, Parker !"  
La jeune femme se tordit les mains, baissa les yeux puis les releva :  
-Tu me fais confiance ?  
-Tu oses demander ? Je te suivrais en enfer pour y voler une âme si tu me disais de te faire confiance. Tu comprends à quel point je te fais confiance, hein ?  
-Eliot.  
-Eliot quoi ?  
-Il... ça a été très furtif mais... des griffes. Et parfois ses yeux qui... reflètent la lumière, comme ceux des chats.  
-Oh. Ca expliquerait sa force et son endurance. Ok. Je vois la direction... J'ai racheté tout un tas de céréales, si tu as faim.   
Parker déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Alec.  
-Pour me souhaiter bonne chance ?  
-Tu es trop talentueux pour avoir besoin de chance. C'est pour les céréales.

 

Deux jours plus tard, ils avaient embusqué Eliot chez lui. Avec des bières et un chili (cuisiné avec la recette de Nana). Eliot les regarda suspicieusement.  
-Un problème ?  
-Non. On voulais juste te voir.  
-Et la nourriture ? C'est pour m'amadouer avant de m'annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle ?  
Parker et Alec se regardèrent, un peu hésitant. Eliot s'assit en soupirant :  
-Autant manger tant que s'est chaud. Bon choix de bière en tout cas. A croire que des fois, vous écoutez quand je parle.  
-Hey !! On écoute toujours. On ne suit pas forcément ce que tu dis, c'est tout.  
-Alors... quelle est cette mauvaise nouvelle ?  
-J'ai parié avec Alec que cette histoire de knotting était fausse et internet étant ce qu'il est, y'a que toi pour nous éclairer.  
Eliot faillit recracher la gorgée de bière qu'il venait de boire.  
-Pardon ?! J'ai été chez les scouts, mais les nœuds n'ont jamais été mon fort.  
Alec s’étouffa de rire. Et tendit son téléphone, où une page web relativement détaillée était ouverte. Eliot devint blanc, avant de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.  
-Vous deux... je veux même pas savoir, d'accord ?  
-Mais nous on veut !  
-Et comment je pourrais savoir ?  
Le regard blasé que Parker et Hardisson lui lancèrent en même temps aurait été comique si Eliot ne s'était pas sentit prit au piège.  
-Ecoute, mec, c'est ok. On aura juste besoin d'aide pour s'adapter et c'est tout. Ton oreillette par exemple, si je dois franchement diminuer le volume, faut le dire. K'?  
-Si tu veux qu'on soit plus présent ou au contraire qu'on te laisse tranquille..." ajouta Parker. Ce qui lui valu un ricanement d'Eliot.  
-Vous ne m'avait jamais laissé tranquille.  
-Pas quand ça signifie te laisser blessé au fond d'une ruelle. Pas quand ça signifie te voir crever à petit feu sous le remord et la culpabilité.  
Le visage d'Eliot changea : des dents plus longues, des yeux rouges rubis, des oreilles plus effilées... des griffes avaient remplacées ses ongles. Et il grognait.  
-Peut être que maintenant vous allez me laisser !   
-Même pas en rêve, mec.  
-Je suis un putain de monstre !  
-Tu es Eliot. Et velu ou pas, ça ne changera pas le fait qu'on t'aime.  
Eliot hurla et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
Parker, regarda la porte avec anxiété et chuchota à Alec :  
-C'était trop tôt ? J'ai été trop rapide ?  
-On n'a jamais été du genre discret quant à nos sentiments pour lui, bébé.   
-Oh. C'est un rejet alors ?   
-Je crois bien, oui." Puis plus fort "On va te laisser puisque c'est ce que tu demandes. J'espère juste que cela n'empechera pas notre équipe de fonctioner quand des gens auront besoin de nous.   
Un grognement.  
-Wahou. C'est clair comme réponse, mec ! Tu nous aides beaucoup là. 

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec violence et Eliot, tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, en sortit et marcha avec fureur vers Alec :  
-Putain, Hardisson !   
Et avant que le hacker ai pu dire quoi que se soit, Eliot l'embrassait. Un mélange de rage et d'hésitation tout a fait étrange. Mais qui n'empecha pas Alec de répondre joyeusement... ni de taper dans la main que Parker lui tendait. Quand ils rompirent le baiser et qu'Eliot prenait tendremant la voleuse dans ses bras, frottant son nez dans son cou, Alec, à bout de souffle demanda, un sourire en coin :  
-Alors, ce knotting ?


End file.
